Suethor Wiki
Welcome to Suethor Wiki. =What is Suethor Wiki?= Suethor Wiki is an encylopedia that documents everything relevant to Suethors. Remember My Immortal? How about Twilight? Of course you do. And we've got everything on them and more. Behind the Wiki: Okay, so get this. In a Skype chat that is the interwebz version of Ouran Academy, five girls and one boy live. Three of these people had the bright idea when randomly chatting about Suethors and being fed up with some of the more annoying ones, that there needed to be a Wiki on them, because, the internet was lacking of one. So, they banded together to bring you Suethor Wiki, the encyclopedia on Suethors. If you aren't a Suethor, feel free to suggest Suethors that need to be added up. We'll be adding all the time. Lately, we've noticed a lot of people on dA (specifically Lenaleebara and her friends) think we're trolling. We aren't. We're compiling a huge wiki of FACTS about Suethors and former Suethors who've caused a lot of drama and hate around the web. Some of us have trolled before, but this is a real thing. Not convinced? You'll see. - Official Editors of the Suethor Wiki. P.S: We're going to hell. 8D M33t Teh Ed!torzz Was that title l33t enough for ya? Kay. Here we go. Vampy- '''This bitch here is Vampire. You can call her Vampy though. She is the ultimate grammar Nazi with a taste for blood, horror, the occult, and, trolling, and, Teh Lulz ... She HATES wolves, scratch that, any canine on earth, after an incident when she was younger, when a dog ran up to her, and made her drop her ice cream. I kid you not. She also loves kinky lemons, Yaoi, and Xeno fics. One day, she hopes Cthulhu will deem her worthy, and devour her soul before killing all the idiots of the world. (Main editor of the Kuroshitsuji, Yoitelove1234, and Stephenie Meyer page.) '''Aikiku - '''Aka Sharkboi, aka Da BOZZ! She is the creator and da gawd of Suethor Wiki. Her word is law here. She makes Chuck Norris cry in envy. Not only that, but, she makes great pasta too, and, loves to screw with the mindz of puny Suethors. Her hobby is trolling Lenaleebara (We're kidding, Mari dear. :\ ) specifically, and, creating moar lulz on teh webz. She also is referred to as Pedoshark, since, she loves boys around the age of 12. (Head editor. Decides and reviews all) '''HakuShaku - '''Just call this boi Haku. Haku Enma. Haku is a Chinese boy who thinks he's white who thinks he's a gangster. He likes glitter, is possibly gay for Nosferatu, loves Stephen King, and Hell Girl. Not just Hell Girl, but any anime with murderous little girls who kick ass. Haku likes to troll pretending to be a rabid wolfaboo from his cellphone and computer, and dress his avatars like fairy princesses. He's in love with Brina Palencia and cosplays as Ling Yao from FMA. He's Team Edward, and loves baked potatoes. Haku platonically loves Lenaleebara, one of the former Suethors on the wiki, because of her pretty art, lulling, and efforts of deleting the wiki. (See, Lena love, you're becoming more and more famous from acting like a silly willy g00fy g00ber~) (Main editor of the Lenaleebara page, Tha Whole dA, and a few others) '''Sohma-Sohma - '''Our homieh, this guy thinks he's David Archuleta's boyfriend. I mean, c'mon. Talk about yaoi. Anyways, he lieks Naruto (lol noob) and other things, especially lulzy stuff from trolls. He was involved a bit in The Great Kawaii War, and tried to explain to Lenaleebara just how much of a fucking idiot she was. But she was liek, way 2 stupid 2 comprehend it all, so he pretty much has a bit of a grudge against her. Recently, he discovered us at the Suethor Wiki, and liek, begged us to screwhimwithdapoweroflulz let us join our group. Da big bozz said okies whatevs, and so, he's part of the freakin' clan now. Srsly. (Lenalee's hater. We're making sure he remembers this is an encyclopedia, not a hate-group though) '''River18 - River18, or, just River, is our newest editor. She's a future famous author who has gone back in time and de-aged, so she can live out her dream again in a unending time paradox of growing up, becoming famous, and doing it over again. She writes awesome work, which involves humans being raped by aliens, teens getting pregnant like the rabbits they are, and, is known as the "Tragedy Writer". She puts Shakespear to shame with it too and we all know it. Her batteries are run on the power of Teh Lulz from trolling, and, if she goes without trolling or getting her mind raped by My Immortal for a week, she'll stop running, and need a battery change... She'd also vote for Palin, just to see the lulz that would ensue. 2012, anyone? 8D (Main editor of Tara's page, and anything My Immortal.) Maribadass '- Mari (Lenaleebara) this bitch has her own wiki on this site. God of being queen of bitches, she apparently has turned over a new leaf (Or, quite a few) in her madness storm to try and reform, and, we have now given her a page to edit, on somebody even worse than Gibbs that has been COPYING characters and fanfics. Wow, how nice, rite? Even worse than just being a Suethor, this person she gets to write about, copying ''Sues. What lulz this has caused in uprising. Mari enjoys getting kicked by Chuck Norris in the evenings, and, raping the English dictionary she has tied up in her closet by night. Did we mention she's a dominatrix with a whip and hooker boots akin to Sebastian's, who'll rape any canon character (Well, Edward Elric anyways), and has penis envy? She is a rumored wolfaboo, watch out she'll eat you! She also is learning to master the art of round house kicking and is the person in the bathroom stall waiting for unoriginal drawings to wipe her 'pretty' white ass with (Main Editor of Grandpa Pant's page) Great Wiki Wars: The name of the wars between us and Suethors, trolls, ect. Has only been one so far, but, there are sure to be more to come, and we're prepared. '''War of August 18th - 19th, 2010, Lenaleebara ''and friends. Has calmed down so far. Easily beaten with IP ban. '''Battle of August 20th, 2010, not really a war, more of an honorable mention of one Troll, '''''Battosai234, who decided to spam Lenaleebara's page with lulz. We appercate it dearly that he tried to add more lulz, but, we'd rather he take the clutter to 4chan then our Wiki, since, it's an Encyclopedia. His IP was banned, as, it was the only way to stop him, sadly. :\ Battle of August 28th, 2010, Wikiafact '''faced off against us on our Lenaleebara page, which, seems to be our most popular and hated at the same time. For real. Anyways, it started off as a battle of her vs Vampire, and it turned into a failing battle when Haku stepped in. Supposedly, she'll make a Wikia on us now. We're looking forward to it and will link soon. ;D '''WTF of September 10th, an unregistered contributor that we've identified as Mari's friend trolled Mari's own Wiki page. We're not sure whether she was doing it for the lulz, truly meant all the shit she wrote about Lenaleebara, or, was testing out our How to Troll Suethor Wiki page. We do salute her though, since, she nailed down our requirements, but, should have got an account so she could post pictures. We love you, oh brave one, and hope if you were just playing around, Mari forgives you. Category:Browse